18th Birthday
by Sidni-BD
Summary: A little smut with Sebas-Chan and my OC Lola. Rated M for sexual acts.


**Happy Birthday Lady Lola~**

Sunlight poured into the room, as the curtains were drawn back, in the bedroom of Lola E. Phantomhive. Her body was hidden under the black covers of her bed, face buried under her pillow.

"My lady?" the familiar, British accent of her butler rang out. "It's time to get up, now."

A groan admitted from under the sheets, a mass turning underneath. Sebastian sighed, walking up towards her bed. He pulled off the sheets, un-tangling the girl from them. She tightened her closed eyes, a frown dancing upon her lips.

"Lady Lola," he spoke up. "Do you really wish to sleep in on your 18th birthday?"

"Maybe..." the dark-haired girl mumbled under her breath. The Demon shook his head, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into a sitting position. Slowly, her blue eyes – the blue eyes passed onto her from her ancestor – opened up, and she let out a yawn. "Are my party people here yet, or what?"

"They will not be here, until this weekend," he informed her, setting down her coffee onto the nightstand. Adding under his breath, "Thankfully."

Lola rolled her eyes. "Well, what about Hibiki and Grell? Are they showing up tonight?"

"Miss Hibiki called and said she could not fly in, until tomorrow afternoon," her butler explained to her. "And, Lord willing, Grell will not show up until the event on Saturday."

The heiress sighed, rubbing the side of her head. "Great," she grumbled. "So, what? I don't get to do anything at all for my actual freaking birthday?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that, now, my Lady."

The dark-haired girl raised an eyebrow, curiosity now sparked. "Oh?" Lola questioned. "Such as, Sebastian?"

The Demon simply smirked. "Well, I did have your birthday present already planned," he told her. "But, you will not be getting it until later..."

His Master frowned, arms crossed over her chest. "Sebastian freaking Michaelis," she huffed. "I _demand_ you give me my birth day present, right now, mister."

"Very well." Sebastian slowly took of his tuxedo top. "Now that you are that you are at the legal age..."

"What the fuck Sabas-" Sebastian embraced the dark haired girl. "I love you Lady Lola.."

Lola's eyes widened. How the hell did she not see this coming! Before she could say anything to protest, or anything at all, Sebastian crashed his lips against hers. A blush crept upon the younger girl's cheeks, eyes still widened. Holy shit, was he kissing her! Wait, that was a really stupid question to ask.

She slowly raised her hands, not sure what she was going to do – slap him silly, pound against his now jacket-less torso, or grip onto his black hair. After a moment, her blush increased, and she raised her hands to his chest, resting them flat against his. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, confidence rising through her body. She slowly kissed back, eyes now closing. Sebastian placed his arms lower, around her waist, hands on her butt. He caressed his hand downwards, then upwards, and groped her ass. Lola stopped herself from moaning.

Sebastian darted out his tongue, licking her lips. With a smirk, his Master shut her lips, tight. Not wanting victory to belong to the young lady, he moved his arm down to her left thigh, caressing the inner thigh. His free hand, still kept on her butt, grabbed harder, causing her to let out a muffled moan. He took this as his opportunity and slid his tongue into her mouth.

'Bastard!' she thought. She then pushed the thought away as the demon carressed her fully clothed body. She got the message and fumbled with her tank top. Sebastian grew impatient and tore the fabric off her now exposed body. "Sebastian!" "I'll buy you another one", he replied panting. "B-But.." He interrupted her by gently massaging her pert breasts. This made a small moan escape from Lola's lips. She brushed her fingers through the demon's black hair and took off his belt and Sebastian did the rest. He removed the dark haired girls panties slowly, teasingly. "Stop it and just do it all ready!" She exclaimed at the horny demon.

Sebastian laid her down onto the bed, still smirking. "No," he replied. "You'll thank me later, for this." He moved his lips down to her neck, kissing down to her collar bone. From there, he went up again, on the other side, finally finding her soft spot. He bit down on it, causing her to let out a low moan. He licked the spot he bit down on, for a moment, before moving his lips down from her neck, and to her breasts. He rubbed the side of one of her mountains, lips moving to it's twin. He licked the area around her nipple, teasingly.

"Fucking son of a bitch," she groaned, getting impatient. "Stop teasing me!"

Without saying a word, he did as she instructed – for the first time, since they started their love making. He moved his lips to her nipple, sucking on it like it was a freaking lollypop. Lola bit down on her lips, refusing to moan like a slut. He moved his no longer gloved hand to the other, pinching it. "Sebastian...!"

He moved away from her breasts, kissing down her stomach, going to her pelvis. He kissed around the area around her mount, causing her to frown.

"For the love of..." she spoke. "Sebastian, I order you to fuck me! Now!"

Sighing, he pressed his forehead to hers. "As you wish, my lady." he held up three fingers in her face. "If you wished to be fucked, then, I ask of you to get my fingers wet."

Lola rolled her eyes, grumbling under her breath. She hooked her mouth around his fingers, soaking them in saliva. After they were coated, she moved her mouth from the fingers, lying back down. He placed his hand near her womanhood. Slowly, he entered one finger, causing her muscles to tense up.

All she could feel was pain, nothing but pain. She bit her lip and it started bleeding. "Don't." He said to her , " If you do that then it will feel worse." Tears started to slowly fall down her cheeks and the demon kissed them away. He tried his best to not shove his fingers any deeper. She didn't exactly order him to go rough( Which he enjoyed doing). "Sebastian.." she whispered, "it's okay now. You can move." He slid his fingers out of her womanhood and thrust in his now erect member. This caused her to moan, a tad louder than before. The demon tried finding her soft spot. At his many thrusts Lola began to moan."Oh god Sebastian." This turned him on and felt his climax. Lola panted, sweat falling down her face, as she clawed at his pale back. Something uncoiled in her stomach. "Oh shit...I-I'm close..."

"I am, as well." her lover panted out.

It only took two more thrusts for the heiress to cum, her juices spilling onto the demon's length. One more thrust, and Sebastian released his seed into the girl, moaning for the first time.

He collapsed on top of her, both of them regaining their breath, after a couple of minutes. Slowly, he removed his dick, causing Lola to pout at the loss. He laid next to her, pulling the covers over themselves. Sebastian pulled his lover close to him, letting her head rest upon his bare torso.

"Well, that had to be," the dark-haired girl breathed. "The best fucking birthday present, ever."

He smirked. "Well, I simply am one hell of a sex machine, my love."

She stroked his chest, with her free hand. "So, this better not have been a one time thing, Bassy," she told him. "Or else, you'll be finding yourself sleeping in the backyard."

"I love you too much, to ever do that to you, my lady." he told her.

She smiled, glancing up at him with her blue orbs. "...Love you, too, baby." she yawned, wrapping her arm around his chest, closing her eyes. "I'm going to take a little nap..."

"Sleep tight, Lola."

**Chapter 2: Their reactions... O.O**

"Ho..ho..ho.." Tanaka said in his usual tone. "Get some Bassy!" said Bart in a quiet shout. "Oh..." pouted Mayren, " I wanted to be his first.." "Uh.." replied Finny, "I'm pretty sure that wasn't his first. Man, I now respect him in a different way.." "Finny. Are you bi?" asked Bart with a smirk. "I- um- I-I." he replied. "It's okay Finny, we already knew." Said Tanaka in his original form. "Tanaka! Your back!"

The Real Tanaka took a look through the door, watching the couple sleep peacefully. "I never expected for this to happen, in all honesty."

Mey-Rin blinked, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Lola is a stubborn girl," the old butler spoke. "I never thought that she would fall under Sebastian's spell, like this..."

"How do you think it happened, anyways?" Bardroy asked, scratching his head.

"Maybe it was something romantic," the maid of the group day dreamed. The others left the day dreaming maid in the hallway. "Hey wait for me!" she squeaked after taking a second glance at the couple under the covers.

**Chapter 3: the party.**

"Hello Bassy!" Grell squealed before attempting to glomp the demon. Sebastian just pushed him aside and stepped into the doorway. "Hello Sebastian." Hibiki said. "Hello Miss Hibiki." Sebastian said. Lola then entered the room. She took a glance at Sebastian and blushed feriously.


End file.
